Rhaegar Blackfyre
Appearance Rhaegar has blonde hair that he allows has running down his back with red tips at the end of his hair. He never wears a shirt. His hollow hole is at the bottom of his abs and the remnants of his hollow mask are small horns that are covered by his hair. He has red scaly dragon wings on his back that can tuck into his back and seemingly disappear. He wears gold indestructable bracelets on his wrists that have a red gem in them. The gems true meaning is something Rhaegar keeps to himself. Personality Rhaegar has a very laid back personality where he doesn't try to go out of his way to prove his skill to anyone. He likes to lounge around and relax rather than to train or fight. The word lazy is pretty much the word that describes him the best. History Rhaegar can't remember anything about his life before he was an adjuchas but he longs to know the truth about who he used to be. Adjuchas: In his adjuchas form Rhaegar was a huge red dragon who spent most of his time trying to sleep. He was an extremely powerful adjuchas. The only memories Rhaegar has as an adjuchas start when he was already powerful he doesn't remember the days when he was weaker. Rhaegar used to swallow hollows whole when they challenged him and sometimes he even used his fire breath to roast the hollow alive before he ate them. He had even swallowed arrancars alive who kept him from sleeping. The only adjuchas he had met whose power was equal to his own was a large silver dragon named Aegon who claimed to know the truth about Rhaegar's past. In the future Aegon will make an appearance to Rhaegar to tell him the truth of his past and help him recover his lost memories. He eventually got tired of other adjuchas trying to consume him so he tore off his mask to become an arrancar so he would be able to relax more. Even if it meant taking a power reduction. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Rhaegar uses a trident that he hasn't learned the name of yet. The trident isn't always there. He has to mix the heat from his left hand and the cooling of his right hand into the air and the trident appears in front of him. The trident is gold and has a blue gem under the three prongs and two smaller gems towards the bottom. The end of his trident is shaped like a crescent moon. He likes to use the end of the trident to hold his opponent against something. He makes it disappear by completely stopping his heating and cooling on his hands. He always has to be slightly heating or cooling on the trident for it to appear. His trident can create weather in the skies and the trident can also shoot out certain weather types. (Lightning, Wind, Rain) If he is heating something his body heats up and if he's cooling something his body becomes colder. He is able to control thermal energy. Cero Rhaegar can make two different types of ceros. One is a heated cero that is fired whenever he creates a cero with his left hand. This cero is a redish orange color. The other cero is a freezing cero that is fired whenever he creates a cero with his right hand. This cero is a light blue-whie color. Aegon Aegon is a long time friend of Rhaegar. He was Rhaegar's son when they were both living. When they were both killed they became hollows and eventually grew in strength. Aegon was the blue dragon king as his size and power were heads about other adjuchas. Aegon eventually comes to Las Noches to find Rhaegar and to tell him about what had actually happened in the past. Rhaegar eventually convinces Aegon to rip off his mask and to join him in Las Noches. Abilities Unreleased Abilities With these abilities Rhaegar can cause mass destruction from both his flames and his ice. As seen in the picture he can be freezing one thing in one hand and be burning something in the other. In his left hand he controls the heating aspect of his ability. He can heat things until they combust. When he heats things too extreme temperatures an redish orange plasma aura appears around his left hand. It's just a visual aid to how hot his hand is and the plasma aura shows the reach of his heating ability. He uses this in combat in multiple ways. He can shoot off waves of heat energy, which doesn't burn. at his opponent. When the plasma aura begins to show up on his hand he can melt things that he touches.(Metal, Stone, Wood, Ice, skin to an extent.) He can create a heat shield. If he is heating at full power he can reduce objects to ashes. Térmica de azul Ability In his right hand he controls the cooling aspect of his ability. He can cool things until they freeze or shatter. When he cools things too freezing temperatures a light blue-white plasma aura appears on his right hand. He uses this in combat in multiple ways. He can create a ice shield, turn his fingers into ice spikes that can shoot out at his opponent and they can also grow longer, he can freeze certain things he touches when the plasma aura appears on his hand. Rhaegar can also make his body completely frozen. With his hand he can also create complete blizzards, hail storms and ice filled reiatsu that can explode. He can shoot the blizzard from his fingertips at his opponent. Resurreccion: In his resurreccion his skin becomes scaly with red glimmering dragon scales. His horns grow much larger on his head and his wings can't be hidden anymore. He grows another 3 feet taller. He gains the ability to shoot out a fiery cero from his mouth. After he changed to his resurreccion he becomes a much meaner person. He no longer feels as many urges to take a nap. In his resurreccion becomes bloodthirsty. Release command: Inferno subzero Scald Rhaegar puts his abilities togehter to create a boiling liquid he can shoot at his opponent. Cryokinetic Pyrokinetic Rhaegar creates two large spikes of ice on his elbows. While on both his of his hands he can create small energy of flames to fight his opponent up close with. Locked Ability Rhaegar can return back to his dragon form using this ability. He grows large red wings, scales and horns. He can shoot large fire like ceros from his mouth at his opponent. 3 Steps to Sleeping Perfection Comfortability - he tests out how comfortable a spot is. Lighting - he tests and makes sure the lighting isn't too bright. Snooze appeal - he tests to see if the spot is someplace he won't be disturbed or bothered. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches